Knowing Book I
by hop the road
Summary: "How could you do this to me?" Sixteen year old, Harry James Potter asked his two former best friends. "It was for your own good, Harry." Hermione Jane Granger told him in a calm voice. Ignores HBP. ON HOLD, NOT ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Title- Knowing

Chapter- Prologue

Disclaimer(For all chapters)- Yes, I own it all! Just kidding, I don't. So there really isn't any reason to sue me...

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

"**Parceltongue**"

_Dream_

_Writen_

* * *

__

_"How could you do this to me?" Sixteen year old, Harry James Potter asked his two former best friends._

_"It was for your own good, Harry." Hermione Jane Granger told him in a calm voice._

_"And how could ratting me out to Dumbledore be for my own good?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing with anger._

_"Harry, you can't go around killing people. It's not right." Ronald Bilious Weasley said._

_"Oh, so you'd just put the Death Eaters in Azkaban where they are able to escape from two days later, and be back with their master, killing innocent people?" Harry stated more than ask. "I say we should get rid of them while we have the chance. Voldemort (Harry had said his name just to see Ron flinch) is losing more and more followers every day because of me. And if you don't like it, then screw you. I'm making this war easier for us to win, while you're following Dumbledore making it harder. It's also making people think twice before joining Voldemort._

_I should have never become friends with you two."_

_Harry than turned away from his former friends, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the calls for him to come back. He was meeting Blaise Zabini in the entrance hall; they had a Minister to take care of._

_"Hey Jimmy." Blaise said when he saw him._

_"Hi, Blaise," Harry replied. "Are you ready to go?"_

_"Of course I am. Let's go kick some Death Eater arse." Harry smiled at his friend before they both disappeared without a sound_.

* * *

Ten year old Harry James Potter woke with a start.

'_Well.' _He thought. '_That was the weirdest dream ever_.'

Just then, he heard his aunt banging on the door of his cupboard.

"Boy! Get up and cook breakfast for Dudley. And make sure you make Dudley's favorites, it _is_ his birthday you know." She told him while unlocking the latch.

"Yes aunt Petunia." Harry said. "I'll be right out."

"You better." She said before walking away. Harry sighed as he grabbed his glasses that were taped together. He put them on but everything just got even more blurry, Harry sighed again thinking he needed to get a new prescription. He took them off, turned on the light in his cupboard and saw that he could see clearly.

"Whatever." He muttered

He changed into his day clothes, which was a tee shirt and a pair of pants that were at least ten sizes to big, and crawled out of the cupboard that was way too small for someone his size to call their room, but his family didn't care. I mean, you try being five foot seven and sleeping in a room that was three foot by two foot, and see how you feel in the morning.

In spite of never getting enough nutrition, he was tall for his age. He was a lot taller than Dudley, who always whined about it.

Harry also had messy black hair that his aunt and uncle hated, and jade green eyes that his aunt hated even more. Or at least he did. He had just passed a mirror that was hanging in the hallway. His hair was still messy, but it was now silver, as were his eyes. If you looked closely you could see the blacks of his eyes were shaped like bolts of lighting. Now that you mention it, he couldn't see the lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

'_What the hell is going on_?' Harry thought to him self. '_OK, better see if I can change back before the Dursleys see_.' Harry closed his eyes and thought of looking they way he did yesterday. He opened his eyes. He looked like himself again.

"BOY! What's taking so long!" Harry heard his uncle yelling. '_I'll worry about it later_.' Harry thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen to see Dudley whining about how he only had thirty six gifts, and started cooking for the other inhabitance of number four Privet drive. After Harry had set the food on the table, they heard the post slot open and paper falling to the floor.

"Dudley, get the post." Vernon said to his son.

"Make Harry do it." Dudley whined.

"Get the post boy." Vernon told Harry.

Harry stood up from his place at the table and to the front door. He picked up the post and looked through it out of habit. Bill, bill, a letter to himself, a postcard from Vernon's sister, bill…Wait, a letter addressed to him?

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Number four_

_Privet Drive_

_The cupboard under the stairs_

_Little Whinging_

_Surry_

'_No_,' Harry thought. '_This can't be happening. Hogwarts isn't real, it was just a dream_.' But was it?

When he looked in the mirror earlier he had silver hair and eyes and no scar. In his dream that was his preferred look. But could he really do stuff like that?

Harry tuned the parchment over and saw the Hogwarts crest. He shoved the letter into his pocket, knowing what would happen if his aunt and uncle saw it, before going back into the kitchen and handing the rest of the mail to his aunt.

After he did, Harry started cleaning the dishes. As he was, he was thinking about his dream and the letter that was still in his pocket. He knew it was from Hogwarts. This was just too weird. He has the weirdest dream he ever had in his life, now it looks like its coming true. If it is, Harry's going to have to change some stuff.

"Oh, Marge is ill. Ate some bad whelk." Harry heard his uncle say.

"The poor woman." Petunia said. Harry fought a snort from coming out. '_I didn't know Marge was a woman_.' He thought to himself.

Just then, the phone rang. Petunia answered it. Three 'yes's, two 'no's and one 'it's fine' later, she hung up.

"Who was that, Petunia?" Vernon asked.

"That was Mrs. Figg, she can't take the boy. She tripped over one of her cats and broke her leg." She said.

"Well, we can't leave him here by himself; he'll blow up the house or something. We're going to have to take him with us." Dudley looked at his father and burst into fake tears (not that his parents could tell they weren't real).

"I don-don't-t w-w-want hi-him to-to come. H-he ruins e-ev-everything." Dudley whined. Harry rolled his eyes to himself. 'He's so bloody annoying!' He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Dudders, but he has to." Petunia told him. Just then the doorbell rang and Vernon got up to answer it.

A few seconds later Piers Polkis (a friend of Dudley's, who was going with the Dursley's) ran into the kitchen. Dudley suddenly stopped his fake crying and got up from the table and walked over to his friend. He told Piers about having to take Harry with them as Piers sneered at Harry.

'_Thank Merlin he's not going to Hogwarts. It's bad enough I'm going to have to deal with Malfoy_.' Harry found himself thinking as he put the last dish away. '_Thank Merlin? What the Hell_?'

"Well, hurry up boy. We're leaving now." Vernon said

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry said.

Dudley, Piers, and Petunia were already waiting in the car, Dudley on the driver's side, Piers in the middle, and Petunia in the passenger seat. Harry claimed in and sat behind his aunt.

'_Wow, my first trip to the zoo_." Harry thought. '_Why aren't I happier about it? Oh I know, right when we get back I'm going to be shoved into my cupboard. There's no way I'm going to leave the snake in the zoo to be stared at all day_.' Harry sighed.

Twenty minutes later the car pulled into the zoo parking lot.

It was two hours latter and the best thing that happened to Harry was getting a half eaten ice cream after Dudley said he didn't like it.

Harry didn't care for the animals much. Sure, they were cool and all, but their being in cages reminded Harry to much of him self.

Finally they came to the reptile exhibit. Harry looked around at the animals until he found the boa constrictor from his dream. He walked over to it after seeing Dudley leaving the window, bored of trying to make the snake move.

"**Hello**," Harry hissed to it. The snake looked up at him.

"**Hello, young one**." the snake hissed back.

"**How would you like to get out of here**?" Harry asked.

"**I would love it**."

"**Well, today's your lucky day, for I am a wizard and am able to set you free**." Harry said with a smile and heroic pose.

"**Can you really**?" The snake asked.

"**Yep. I'm going to make the glass disappear for a minute. That should give you enough time right**?"

"**Yes. Thank you**."

"Mum, Dad, look at what Harry's making it do." Dudley yelled to his parents, pushing Harry aside making him fall to the floor. The snake looked at Harry.

"**On the count of three**." Harry hissed quietly so only the snake heard him. The snake nodded, glanced back at Dudley, who was now standing next Vernon, Petunia and Piers, and then back at Harry.

Harry held up three fingers, he put one down, then another. A spilt second after he put down the last finger, he snapped his fingers and the glass disappeared. The snake slithered out of his cage and snapped at the ankles of the people running away from the giant snake. Harry heard the snake laughing. He turned back to look at Harry.

"**Adios, Amigo**!" It said.

Harry laughed then said as the snake went through the door.

"**Bye. Have fun**!"

Harry got on to his feet and turned to look at the people who he had come here with, only to see Dudley behind the glass of the exhibit that he had been leaning on, his aunt was yelling at the zoo workers to get her son out of there. His uncle was staring at Harry in disbelief. Piers didn't know what to do, so he just stood there staring at Harry with wide eyes. Harry just smirked at him.

Forty minutes later, Harry was sitting in his cupboard. He had been thrown into it right when they got back to the house. He had just finished reading his letter.

'_The Dursley's are going to have to know I got this letter. They'd probably notice I'm gone nine months out of a year when I don't make their breakfast_.' Harry thought. '_'We expect your owl no later than July thirty first'. I'm going to need to trick my aunt and uncle to take me to London soon, so I can get an owl from Diagon Ally, along with my school supplies. I'll try tomorrow_.'

Harry had accepted that his dream was a premonition of some sort. He was thinking about all the stuff he was going to have to change. Like not becoming friends with Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger, but Blaise Zabini and maybe Cedric Diggory. He is still going to be a Gryffindor, he had plans for that. Harry finally fell asleep around eleven that night, dreaming about what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

**A/N There you go. Chapter one of Knowing. The next chapter will be longer, you can count on it. I'm working on it right now. It should be up with in a month. So look out for it! Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Um… Hi? _Dodges rotten tomatoes_ Sorry it took so long to update but I got writers block, then one of my sisters friends died so I was helping to get her out of the funk she worked herself into, then I got grounded off the computer, then I was in Wyoming, then friends that we haven't seen for four years came up to Colorado from Florida, then Rufus got sick, then I got grounded off of the computer (again), and I'm leaving tomorrow to go to St. Luis for a week, then we have friends from West Virginia coming to visit for about a week. Does that give me a good reason for not updating?**

**P.S. I'll post up the Beta'd version when I have the time, I'm gonna send this chapter to my Beta after I post it up.**

**Warnings for chapter- Mentions of child abuse, slight cussing, OOC, slight Dumbledore bashing. **

**On with the story!**

**Second A/N I'm reposting this chapter after seeing that I said something _really_ stupid in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

'_Well,_' Harry thought to him self while trying to ignore the pain in his body. '_That didn't work as well as I thought_.'

Vernon didn't take kindly to Harry asking him to take him to London, not kindly at all.

_ ',',',',',',',FLASHBACK',',',',',',',_

_Vernon was sitting in the den reading the paper. Harry vaguely wondered why his uncle wasn't at work._

"_Uncle Vernon?" Harry cautiously asked._

"_What do _you_ want?" Vernon said, not looking up from the paper._

"_C-could you take me to London today to get my school supplies?" Harry asked as quietly as he could and Vernon could still hear him._

"_You mean, spend more money on you? Why you little-"_

_',',',',',',',END',',FLASHBACK',',',',',',',_

Harry shuddered at what happened next, which ended in Harry having at least two broken ribs, a black eye, a sprained wrist and a small concision.

This had happened about half an hour ago, and Vernon and Petunia were still discussing what Harry's punishment should be, as if the injuries weren't enough for whatever he had done wrong in their eyes.

"Boy," Harry was brought out of his thoughts at his uncle's voice yelling at him through the open vent in the cupboard door.

"We have decided that you will stay in your cupboard for the rest of the summer (**A/N which was about five weeks**), you will be let out twice a day to use the loo and will be given a slice of bread and cheese and a shot glass of water every three days. You have no say on the matter." And with that Vernon closed the vent and walked away.

'_Damn, I really didn't want to apparate, but it looks like I have no choice_.' Harry thought. Tonight, after the Dursley's went to sleep, Harry would apperate to Diagon Ally, get his stuff for school, and come back to his cupboard before his guardians knew he was gone.

For the next ten, or so, hours Harry formed his plan, which started by getting some stuff that wasn't exactly on the school shopping list.

When Harry heard Vernon and Dudley's snores, he apparted to Diagon Ally. But not before changing his appearance to look as he had the day before.

All of the shops were closed, which was fine with Harry, he could get his school stuff in Knockturn Ally.

Contrary to popular belief, Knockturn was NOT an ally for evil. It was just an ally that was less expensive to rent space in, and it may have a few borderline dark objects on the shelves of some shops. But really, prejudice was getting out of hand.

"Stupid moron wizards," Harry muttered as he slowly walked up the steps of Gringotts bank (which was open 24/7), an arm wrapped around his ribs trying to keep the pain at a minimum. You can't buy shit with out money.

The bank was empty except for the goblins counting and weighing gold and jewels.

Harry walked over to the counter, behind which sat a goblin that looked familiar to Harry.

"What can I help you with tonight, sir?" The goblin asked

Then it clicked. This is the goblin in control of his accounts at Gringotts, a right nice chap too.

"Hello Longhand, I'd like to visit my vault and take care of some stuff about my accounts." Harry told Longhand, who didn't bother asking how Harry knew his name.

"Do you have your key?" Longhand asked Harry.

"You see, there inlay the problem. I haven't had it given to me yet, which I should have been when I was old enough and smart enough to not swallow it…Anyway, is there anyway you can know I'm who I say I am with out it?"

"That depends, who do you say you are?"

"Harry Potter."

Longhand nodded and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Just place your dominant hand on this. You'll feel a little prick as it samples your blood. If you are indeed Harry Potter, the parchment will turn green."

Harry did as he was told; he barely noticed the pinch in his left palm with all the pain that he was already in.

The parchment turned green, and Longhand tapped it with a long finger, after which, the parchment formed into a bronze key, then he handed it to Harry.

"I'll have Slipknot **(A/N A great band and a good name for a goblin) **take you to your vault, Mr. Potter; afterwards you can come and talk to me about your accounts." Longhand said.

"Thank you." Harry gasped out, his ribs giving a rather painful jolt.

"You seem to be in pain Mr. Potter, I could help a little with that, but I won't be able to do much as goblin magic is not very safe to use on humans." Longhand offered.

"If you could, I'd be forever grateful." Harry told him.

Longhand smiled, reached over the desk and tapped a finger on the top of Harry's head.

Harry felt a warm sensation start from the top of his head going down to the tips of his toes. When the feeling ended, the pain was gone.

"Now, that only numbed the pain, I can't do any more than that or else it would damage your body. It should wear off in about a moth and a half, but you should get those injuries looked at before then, it would be quite painful if you don't." Longhand told Harry, who nodded sadly, for he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about his injuries before he gets to Hogwarts. Casting Medi-Charms to yourself was dangerous, not to mention stupid, when you don't have the training. And the Dursley's sure as hell won't take him to the hospital.

Did his life suck or what?

"Thank you." Harry said.

"Think nothing of it Mr. Potter." Longhand said. "Slipknot!"

After a fast ride to his vault and back, Harry went back to Longhand to discuss what Dumbledore's been doing with his accounts.

"Well, money has been taken out of your trust vault since June of nineteen eighty two with the signature of Harry James Potter." Longhand stated after they moved to an office for more privacy.

"Something had my signature on it when I was not even two?" Harry asked.

"I thought it was odd, but the higher up's said to pass it, so I did." Longhand told him.

"How much money was taken each time?"

"The first time it was five thousand Galleons even. Then it increased a thousand Galleons each withdraw. Which was once a year in the middle of June."

"Is there anyway I can get my money back from Dumbledore?" Harry asked after a few moments of thinking.

"The only way is for you to sue Mr. Dumbledore for it."

"I think it would be better if I waited a year or two before I sue him. But until then, can you stop Dumbledore from taking any more, with out him knowing about my visit?" Harry questioned.

"Of course Mr. Potter, it will be done with in the week." Longhand told Harry.

"Thank you Longhand. I need to get some shopping done before heading back to my guardian's house. Thanks for being so helpful." Harry said as he held out his hand for the goblin to shake.

"It was no problem at all, Mr. Potter. Please let me know if there is anything else I can help you with." Longhand said as he took the offered hand in his own.

"I will." And with that Harry walked out of Gringotts and down Knockturn Ally.

"Lets see," Harry said to himself as he neared the entrance to Knockturn Ally. "Uniform, First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for everyday wear, I think I'll skip that one, 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. Looks like I'm going to the robe shop first." And with that Harry walked into the ally that parents warned their children about.

It didn't take long to find a robe shop.

"Hello dear, you're out a little late." A middle-age woman with dirty blonde hair streaked with grey and kindly eyes.

"Hello, I couldn't get out of the house 'til just now." Harry responded giving her a charming smile.

"Well, I'm Jane, what can I help you with?" Jane asked.

"I need three plain black robes, two pairs of dragon hide gloves and one black winter cloak with silver fastenings." Harry told her.

"Hogwarts, eh? Well, come on then, I'll take your measurements."

An hour and a half later, Harry walked out of the shop with a large parcel that was his robes.

"What next?" Harry asked himself, stopping in the middle of the ally.

"Course books, All students should have a copy of each of the following: _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk,_ A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling, _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore, _Magical_ _Drafts_ _and_ _Potions _byArseniusJigger, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble. Looks like I'm going to a book store."

On his way, Harry something, or rather, someone, making them both fall to the ground.

"Sorry," Harry said as he stood up.

"That's okay, no harm done."

Harry looked at the person he ran into for the first time, and was shocked to see…

**A/N OK I was hoping for ten pages, but that would have taken to long. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but if I kept going, it would take a long time to get to a place to end the chapter. You're gonna have to wait about two weeks for the next update, for reasons read the A/N at the top. 'Till then!**

_**Celia**_


	3. I'M SORRY!

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's taking so long for me to update!!!!!!! I'm such a bad author, I feel horrible about making you guys wait over a YEAR for a new chapter.**

**I know I'm breaking a rule because this is just a note and not a chapter, but I just felt so bad about this :[ **

**I do have reasons! If you accept them…**

**I procrastinate a lot**

**I was going through a really bad point in my life because being ignored started getting to me**

**I was getting grounded a lot**

**My mom is making me write a book**

**I kept getting plot bunnies for other fics (which I will be putting up when either they or one of the others I already have up are finished)**

**And I actually **_**DO**_** have a life outside of fan fiction**

**I'm hoping to get the next chapter up before November.**

**That's all I wanted/needed to say… OH! Sorry if I got your hopes up about this being a chapter…**

**Later!**

_**Celia**_


End file.
